Aunque estés con él
by kathe12
Summary: /songfic/ /oneshot/ Después de haberse enterado de algo que no quería aceptar, Zero llega a una conclusión. Lo se pésimo Summary pro vale la pena, así que léanlo.


"**VAMPIRE KNIGHT****"**

Era una de esas tantas noches frías, llenas de nostalgia, que sin pensarlo te hacen soltar suspiros llenos únicamente de una profunda tristeza, un chico de cabellera plateada, recostado en su cama, solo lograba pensar en ella, la chica que había llenado sus pensamiento sin que él lo permitiera, la responsable del pesar de su corazón, sabía que ella le pertenecía a él, aunque su corazón se negara a entenderlo, ella estaba fuera de su alcance.

_**Qué bonita estas**__**  
**__**cada día más**__**  
**__**tanto que decir**__**  
**__**tanto que reír para no llorar**__**  
**__**sé que puedo controlar mis pensamientos**__**  
**__**pero no consigo callar el sentimiento**__**  
**__**que es libre como el viento.**_

-Por más que lo intento no puedo sacarte de mi corazón, siempre he podido controlar mis sentimientos pero contigo todo es diferente – suspiro el peli plateado, resignado al no poder evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes bajaran por sus mejillas, intentaba buscar en sus recuerdos los momentos que compartió con ella para no soltar las lágrimas que retenía en sus ojos color violeta.

_**No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor**__**  
**__**no te digo que con migo te va a ir mejor**__**  
**__**solo pido que no ignores a tu corazón**__**  
**__**es el único que siempre tiene la razón.**_

-Sé que no soy la mejor persona para ti y que no pueda darte la vida que él te puede dar pero mi amor hacia ti es verdadero y espero que tomes la decisión correcta escuchando a tu corazón – dijo en un susurro el peli plateado, sintiendo ese dolor sordo dentro de su corazón después de haberse enterado de algo que no quería aceptar.

_**He inventado mil razones para olvidarte**__**  
**__**he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte**__**  
**__**mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel**__**  
**__**mi promesa es respetar tu piel.**_

-He intentado de todo para alejarte de mi corazón, para que este estúpido sentimiento hacia ti no me controle, he intentado de todo para no ir a tu lado, para no respirar tu aire, para no sentir tu calor, tu olor y todo tu ser, siempre he estado hay para ti cuando me necesitaste – dijo con una mirada llena del sufrimiento que había en su corazón fruto del dolor que sintió al enterarse de esa horrible verdad que simplemente no quería aceptar.

_**Y no dejare de amarte **_

_**aunque estés con él,**_

_**aunque estés con él.**_

-Pero tú te fuiste a sus brazos, sin siquiera pensar en mí y eso es lo que más me duele, aunque tú no sepas mis sentimientos, no pensaste en mi cuando te abalanzaste sobre él – continuo con su voz quebrada por las lágrimas que aun amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

_**Sobreviviré pensando en ti lo hare**__**  
**__**quedan los recuerdos**__**  
**__**flotando entre tus besos**__**  
**__**anoche lo soñé.**_

-Aún están en mi mente todos los momentos que compartimos juntos, desde que llegue a vivir contigo, como te preocupabas por mi cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación, esos momentos aún están frescos dentro de mi memoria y no creo poder olvidarlos – dijo con pequeñas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas pálidas.

_**Sé que puedo controlar mis pensamientos**__**  
**__**pero es imposible callarme lo que siento**__**  
**__**que me arde aquí muy dentro.**_

-Por más que intento no derramar lágrimas, no puedo, el dolor que causaste en mi corazón es muy grande, hasta para que no lo pueda controlar – dijo resignado dejando escapar todas esa lagrimas que estaba reteniendo hace un momento.

_**No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor**__**  
**__**no te digo que con migo te va a ir mejor**__**  
**__**solo pido que no ignores a tu corazón**__**  
**__**es el único que siempre tiene la razón.**_

-Jamás te exigiría que te alejes de su lado pero no puedo soportar que no estés a mi lado, sé que suena algo egoísta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así – dijo mientras calmaba un poco el llanto del cual había sido presa minutos atrás.

_**He inventado mil razones para olvidarte**__**  
**__**he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte**__**  
**__**mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel**__**  
**__**mi promesa es respetar tu piel**__**  
**__**y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con él.**_

-No puedo evitar sentirme traicionado aunque tú no seas más que una amiga para mí, siento tu traición que destruye mi corazón pero ahora estas en sus brazos, seguro sintiéndote la persona más feliz del mundo y yo aquí muriéndome de dolor, después de todo esto he llegado a una única conclusión – dijo después de haber estado sufriendo por un largo tiempo.

_**Y no dejare de amarte**_

_**aunque estés con él.**_

-No dejare de amarte aunque estés con él, _Yuuki _– Fueron las últimas palabras de Zero antes de caer en un profundo sueño con una solitaria lágrima bajando por su pálida mejilla.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Hola soy Kathe, estoy de vuelta con mi primer oneshot y songfic, espero les guste, sobre mis otros fics no he tenido el tiempo suficiente ni el animo para inspirarme y ponerme a escribir.**

**Hice**** este songfic con la canción de Luis Fonsi "Aunque estés con él".**

**_Disclaimer_**: No me pertenece Vampire Knight ni sus personajes, solo los utilice para escribir esta historia sin fines de Lucro. No me pertenece tampoco la canción utilizada en este fic.

**¡Dejen un review, su opinión es importante¡**


End file.
